Redeming Souls
by Loli Liana
Summary: As chaos reigns in the Demonworld, Kurama is assigned to watch over a heroin addict. This girl happens to harbor the soul of Saya, but how did she get there? And will Hiei fix his wrong doings with her? Sequel to Origins
1. Chapter I: Addiction

**Well, I have returned with the sequel to "Origins of the Darkness Flame" I sure do hope my supporters and fellow new readers will tag along for this next arc. I've made this story so that new readers should be able to tag along fromt he beginning. Although, I advise going back and reading the first story for better detail. Enjoy .**

**I claim no ownership over the YYH characters, just the ones that are originally intended for this story alone.****

* * *

**

**Chapter I: Addiction**

One may ask what or why I am continuing my work with Koenma. Well, I was the only one seen fit at the time to watch over her in the Human World.

Yusuke and Keiko were enjoying an extended vacation and honeymoon. While, Kuwabara was off in America doing some kind of spiritual journey with some fellow companions. Hiei, well, he had disappeared shortly after the "Saya Incident".

So, I was called in as I was working on my chemistry lab report by Koenma. I was informed that Saya had her soul taken from the Underworld, the home of the Darkness Flame, and placed in the body of a human. She had no memory of her ookami youkai past life.

Koenma informed, also, that the human had lost her entire family in an accident while she lived and stayed in a coma for two weeks. The entire change in souls was mutual, for the human girl, Saki Nagaseki, accepted death as a soul. All of this transpired around six months ago with Botan and Koenma only knowing.

* * *

"Suuichi, how may I help you?" the secretary's voice spoke breaking his thoughts.

He turned to her smiling sweetly, "Yes, I was curious if you can help me find someone who goes to our school here."

"I sure can try for our number one student on campus."

He chuckled mentally at the comment as he asked, "Can you tell me where I can find Saki Nagaseki?"

"You mean the poor child who survived that tragic accident when her entire family died? I'm sorry to say, but she dropped out about two weeks ago. Apparently her grades declined severely ever since the accident and she was in a bit of financial trouble. No one has seen her since she left. I'm sorry."

"That is quite alright. Thank you for your time," he finished as he turned to leave.

"Anytime Suuichi," she called out as he left.

Kurama left campus, heading to his apartment for the day. As he walked he felt a distinct presence following close behind. So, he made his way down a dark and quiet alleyway as the figure kept pace.

"What can I do for you Botan?" he calmly asked.

The figure removed their hood and her sky blue hair fell as she approached him.

"I have some information about Saki. We just received word about her whereabouts. It appears she disappeared into the 'Red Light' district of Shinjuku," she informed him.

Kurama nodded as he moved back to the main streets.

"Then I'll go find her now," he replied as he left.

"Kurama, she is working as an exotic dancer at a club by the name of 'Luna's Pleasure'. You've got to hurry for the Demon World is a war-zone. Zavior is uniting demons, and there is a no doubt he will start a war with the Spirit World. Mukuro is the only defense against him with Jin and Touya."

He replied, "I understand. So, it's a matter of time till he comes for Saya…Saki?"

"He already knows, so it is a matter of time. Although, I won't doubt someone else will come soon enough."

"Hiei," he presumed.

"Yes, and he can't know of this. His presence is as dangerous as Zavior's around Saki."

"Then I'll treat this with caution," Kurama finished as he walked off entirely.

"Good luck," she whispered to his disappearing form.

* * *

Kurama made his way through Shinjuku, the "Red Light" district. The night had clearly broken in as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. He walked pass the deserted and the forgotten. Young prostitutes swayed their bodies at him as he passed them; hoping he would pay for their rent and they would give him pleasure.

Each one he passed he felt pity for even more so. Soon he found the address to the brothel-like building. Kurama walked into the "Luna's Pleasure" to find a dozen half-naked women flocking to him. Soon after they dispersed the lights dimmed, and spotlights illuminated the center stage.

He made his way to the audience as he took a seat at the bar. As he ordered a drink the erotic music began. In the center of the stage the light illuminated a lone figure hidden away from the audience by a feather engrossed fan. Her legs laced to the knee with a silk threads to hold her five inch heels upon her. Kurama couldn't help, but stare at the human perfection hidden behind the fan.

As the music began he grabbed a man who was moving to the front.

"Who is she?" Kurama asked.

"That's the star of the show. 'Lady of the Night', Saki."

Kurama turned back to the exotic dancer on the stage, his target.

"It's you Saya," he whispered.

He watched the woman toss back the feather fan as she threw her body towards the groping men. Saki interacted with her audience, allowing her legs to dangle off the stage. Several hands ran up and down her legs, spreading them apart. She threw her head back as she almost howled out in pleasure. One man's hand had traveled to her heated core.

Kurama tried to break the crowd as the hands traveled to her tender mounds. It infuriated him to see this happen, but could nothing to stop them. It seemed she invoked the carnal desires of men.

Soon the music died down, and Saki quickly retreated. Kurama was purely disgusted by how the men were licking their fingers clean of her.

He left the pathetic humans to sneak backstage. Kurama was good at keeping himself quiet as he watched Saki retreat to her room above the club. Slowly he approached her door with a seed in hand. If any found him, he would be able to take care of him/her. Quietly he listened through the door, hearing her movement across the room.

The sound began to fade away as her movements stopped. Slowly he opened the door, looking around for her presence. He closed the door, and locked it to keep others from entering. Once the door was locked he moved cautiously through the well furnished room.

"Looking for me, love?" he heard from behind.

Kurama whirled around to face a barely dressed Saki. Her aqua blue lingerie instantly caught his eye. Although, what she held in her hand puzzled him. Saki was carrying several vials and two needles.

"Speechless? Now that is quite interesting," she responded with purring noise added on.

"You're taking heroin."

Saki could only smile as she responded, "Yeah, want some?"

He came up to her grabbing her shoulders, "Saki, don't you know who I am? We had class together just six months ago."

Slowly she looked at him closely, "Suuichi? I can't believe you of all people would be here."

Before he could respond she had pushed him to the couch, and catching him off guard by straddling him.

"Saki, what are you doing?" he exasperated.

"Suuichi, you came here and I'll show you a good time now. Maybe later you'll open your mind to my freedom," she said looking to the heroin.

"Saki, stop this now. I came to take you away."

For some reason his words never reached her, but her hands sure reached him. His words crumbled as his mind began to waiver. Saki was methodically running her hands up and down his inner thighs while he sat there still clothed. He couldn't help his physical instincts as his body reacted to her.

"Oh, I knew you had a soft spot for me, or rather a hard spot," she remarked with a smirk.

She moved herself from as she positioned herself between his legs as she continued to massage his inner thighs, getting dangerously close to his growing bulge in his pants.

"You seem tense Suiichi. Let me help relieve some of that school stress, and I'll do it for free."

Kurama could not find the will to stop her, because he was suddenly over come with recognition. Even though she was in human body, it seemed her soul had molded the body to give an eerie similarity to her demon self.

For some reason a part of him didn't want her to stop. It was like a forbidden act, and his inner fox was drinking it all up. He could feel as her delicate fingers and hands tugged at the zipper of his slacks. A low growl escaped him when her hand finally opened him to her glistening eyes.

"Saya," he moaned at her feathery touch.

A giggle escaped her as she replied, "Giving me a nickname already, love?"

Suddenly his eyes shot open in surprise. He pushed her off suddenly as he zipped his pants back up.

Saki was a bit stunned as she spoke, "Did I do something wrong?"

He brought her to her feet as he replied, "No, I came here for another reason. I want you to walk away from this and come with me."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. This is my life now, and not even someone like you Suuichi can change it."

He knew it was pointless trying to argue, because her mind was not clean right now. So he wrote down his number and handed it to her.

"If you ever need me, call me. Is that okay?"

Slowly she accepted as he turned and left her alone in her room.

To Continue…

* * *

I sure hoped you all enjoyed this return...and I intend to creat tension between Kurama and Hiei later on...for the change in Saya/Saki. Which one will she choose...that sort of stuff. 


	2. Chapter II: Cleaning the Dirt

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter, and I sure hope you enjoy. The steam is rising, and Hiei hasn't showed up yet. He plans to make a brief appearance in the next chapter, but not fully until chapter four. Hiei and Saya, for reference, did have a son, and he plays an intricate role in this story. winks You'll like it I'm sure. Just remember his name was Kurowa and you'll be fine.**

**Enjoy and I don't own what I didn't create originally here. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II: Cleaning the Dirt**

A week had passed since Kurama had that fateful encounter with Saki. He worried about her condition everyday, but he knew he couldn't force her to leave the life she was addicted to.

The phone rang suddenly on early afternoon, tearing him from his silent thoughts. He picked up the device to answer, but all he could hear was sobbing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Please come. Saki, she got hurt. A customer started beating her and all. She won't come out of her room, but I found this number. You're her boyfriend right? Cause we fear she might be doing her heroin again, and way to much this time."

He only gave a few seconds to thought before replying at the edge of thought, "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. I'll come over right away to help her."

* * *

Not long after he found himself at her door again, but this time it was locked. It was quite simple to pick at with his small vine plant hiding beneath his sleeve. He had to be careful and make sure none of the women prostitutes were around to see him. Any human catching sight of such a magical ordeal would frighten them beyond belief, and he would never hear the end of it from Koenma.

As he heard the lock come undone, a scantily clad woman came up behind him.

"Are you the boyfriend?" she asked a bit shakily.

He slowly opened the door open as she asked, and the smell of blood and a small cry could be heard. Kurama couldn't allow this woman to get in his way. So, he let go of the doorknob and turned to the exotic dancer. By her voice she must have been the one who called.

All she ever gave was a smile before he used Youko's speed to reach around and knock out the frail young woman. He caught her perfectly clean body gracefully before she hit the ground and laid her down upon the cold hardened floor. As soon as she was on the floor, Kurama crept through the door to find Saki.

The room was a complete mess as clothing and miscellaneous materials were everywhere. The mirror next to the door had been shattered, and the shards were covered in blood. He quickly moved into the main living room to find a female body sprawled on the ground. Her face was hidden away by her luscious black curls. A small pool of blood had formed around her head upon the floor as it stained the white carpet. Bloody hand marks were plastered along the glass table, carpet floor, and along her blue silk robe that barely covered her torn body.

He moved the table away so that he could sit along her side. As Kurama turned her onto her back, he found a needle in her arm deeply. Slices and cuts were danced upon her body, and a nice gash pooled the blood near and upon her head.

"Damn it Saki," he sighed out loud as he began to use his spirit energy to clean and heal her wounds.

Kurama could tell by her eyes that she was high once again on heroin. Underneath the robe, her scantly lingerie was covered in blood. She moaned, with half-glazed eyes, as her body slowly healed with his herbal medicine and spiritual energy.

* * *

Saki regained consciousness eventually to awake to an unusual scene. She found a red haired young man attending to her pain as she lay in a haze. It was such an unusual scene for her wounds to be healing rapidly as the pain began to fade. At least it felt like that in her drug induced dreamy-like haze.

Then the fear began to take over her as the entire situation frightened her senses. The entire even was taking her drug high and throwing it to a deep abyss. Her body suddenly convulsed in instinct as she kicked and began to scream to move away.

"What are you!" she screamed in horror.

Kurama knew her frantic behavior would not go away while she was drugged up with heroin. So, he grabbed her by the wrists forcefully to bring her to him.

"You will only understand once your mind is clear," he replied.

Forcefully he grabbed her arm where the needle only was a few moments earlier. With his spiritual energy he applied unnatural pressure to the arm, but more so to her blood. Eventually she calmed as they both witnessed his power. The heroin alone emerged from the many fresh wounds she inflicted with the needle over the past week.

"I am a human, but I am possessed, or rather fused, with a fox spirit, and an old spirit at that too. Do you understand?" he calmly explained in a whisper into her ear.

Saki only nodded in reply as she felt herself regaining control of her body.

Her window shattered as a bleak aura seeped into the room. Kurama pushed her to the ground in time as he felt a pair of claws sweep by in a heap of shadows. They took several strands of his blood red hair as the impish demon screamed in failure of not drawing their blood.

"What's going on?" she screamed.

"Stay put," he replied as he stood to face the lingering shadow.

Before in the mist of shadows a simple imp demon flew. Why would it come? Had it, or its, master figure out who Saki was? No matter what though, it was Kurama's place to protect her.

Kurama removed a rose from his luscious hair as he stared down the demonic eyes of the imp. With his spiritual energy he snapped the rose into a vine whip. Saki could not believe her eyes, yet it all seemed right even in deep confusion.

It all happened as quickly as he only made one swift move and swing against the creature. As quick as two strides the impish demon had dissolved into a pile of ashes. He turned to Saki to only find her watching calmly.

"Are you alright Saki?" he asked nicely.

"I'm fine I guess," she staggered as she rose to meet him face to face.

Kurama caught her in time before she fell again. A small chuckle escaped her as she peered down to the stained carpet.

"Listen, I want you to come with me. More of those creatures and more powerful ones will come for you," he explained.

"I'll go if you explain to me what you are and what that thing was," she spoke softly.

He owed her that much in explanation. The only thing he would leave out was Hiei and Saya for her own benefit.

He replied, "Alright. I do owe you that much."

A few minutes later, the exotic broken room lied silent. For the only two lively figures within were now walking down the street away from the modern day brothel. Kurama kept her close while he held a bag of her clothing over his back. Over the course of their walk to the bus stop then the ride to his place, he explained, quietly, what he was, the different realms, and the forces working to get their hands on her. As they walked up to his apartment she seemed rather deep in thought. He opened the door to the silent dark place allowing Saki to go in first.

"Are you alright with this all?" he asked as he shut the door.

She kept her back to him with a whispered reply, "For some reason I feel rather calm when you explained it all. I understand your position Suuichi."

"You may call me Kurama, and thank you for understanding."

Kurama slowly led her upstairs to his room to be able to get some much needed rest as he had decided to stay in the living room tonight. They both stopped when she knelt to examine the perfect rose growing at his bed stand.

"Kurama, can you help me escape the mistakes I've made? I want to stop the drugs and everything else that I've done wrong," she whimpered.

He replied, "Of course Saki. It would be nice to see you live a normal life again."

She turned quickly and threw herself upon him, in turn knocking them both to the ground. There he was with Saki on top of him, and by instinct alone he cradled her in his arms.

"Kurama, help me quench this fire," her voice sang seductively to him.

He could only close his eyes as he imagined as to what she meant. Her hands trailed down his buttoned shirt as they slowly removed them. Kurama couldn't resist touching her milky skin back, slipping beneath her shirt to feel what felt like perfection.

A moan escaped Saki's lips as she came down to Kurama's own. It seemed quite apparent that she was sensitive to the slightest erotic touch from a man. Kurama took advantage of this by slightly making contact to her skin to watch her moan even more, as she laid so close to his lips.

Her hips were now moving in a circular motion into the bulge she felt through his pants. All she wanted was feel him touch her everywhere. He made her feel like she was alive with his seductive teasing with his fingers along upon her back.

"Show me, make me explode with ecstasy with your power Kurama," she pleaded with a naughty voice.

There was that carnal need for her again. With that need he changed positions with her and placed himself between her legs as he ran his hands down both bare legs. Once again she moaned with a slight throw back of her head. He knew this was wrong, because of who she was. It was almost as if he was betraying Hiei and her, but he did not care at this very moment. Youko would make him not care, because she was perfect to curb his appetite and he would curb hers as well.

His hands dipped beneath her the front of her shirt to tear it open at once through the buttons. The moment of which this occurred, a gasp of desire escaped her as she pushed her chest up to him.

Kurama leaned into her chest as his tongue was finally able to taste her sweet skin. His hands explored her ivory skin as they feathered over her lace bra.

"Please, take me away," she pleaded with her eyes glazed over.

Having no knowledge of her past life and to Hiei only made his carnal desire grin with triumph. By the gods her frailty and weakness pulled him into her. His hand dipped down her body and then beneath her pants. The feel of her silky panties against his delicate fingers were most exquisite. He could feel her growing desire with the growing dampness. Her scent was intoxicating. Kurama wanted to devour that sweet scent entirely. His fingers moved along the silky material with perfect precision over her most sensitive area of her entire being. A quiet moan escaped his tender prey as she dug her nails into the carpet beneath her.

Just when he was about to tear away the rest of her clothing, a chilly wind passed them by and took flight for the kitchen. He knew right away who this was, and he was looking up immediately. Saki still lied in her haze of passion when he ran his hand across her eyes. Instantly she was sleeping in his arms, and he laid her upon his soft bed.

Quickly he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Before him, upon the counter, sat an enticingly dressed woman with a fox tail and ears. She appeared to be sharpening her claws on her drawn sword.

"Tenshi," he said calmly.

She turned to face him with an almost betrayed and aggravated expression.

To continue…


	3. Chapter III: Shadow's Awakening

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, and please don't kill me for the lack of Hiei/Saya interaction. The whole premise to create a friction and foundation of a relationship between Kurama and Saki. It will be bloody and hellish when the forces of love and desire clash...smiles Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: Shadow's awakening**

Kurama quickly made his way to the kitchen to find Tenshi sitting upon his counter cleaning her claws. Koi Tenshi was the woman whom marked him during their mission to stop Hiei, and she was also Saya's closes companion before she died. No doubt by the irritated and confused expression on her face he would need to explain something.

"Why is she here in the human realm Kurama?" she asked as her face began to crack under the pressure of unanswered questions.

Kurama sat down flicking his hair to one side as he replied quietly, "You know of the sudden power change in the demon realm. Well, it's been changing because of the incident with Saya and Hiei."

Finally he had been able to put these pieces together, and began to understand what is going on. The reasoning and cause of this all had to do with Ama and the dragon technique.

He continued, "It appeared that Ama contained the key to the prison of her father, the former great youkai ruler of the Demon world. The black dragon technique was created to destroy him, but instead imprisoned him. Now with Ama out of the picture, it was easy for his return."

"Understandable in our views for Shishio has broken his seals and now demons are uniting under his rule with a powerful general as his number one warrior."

"Who is that?" he asked curiously.

"Nobody knows his name. Many demons who served Yomi and Mukuro have died at his blade. There have been a few dying survivors who have spoken of his appearance. Dressed in black, he towers in height over his enemies. Fire red hair always sways in the wind with his piercing eyes glaring before his blade meets its victim. They also say he has a matching powerful jagan eye."

He pondered for only a moment on which this person might be until Tenshi changed the subject.

"How is Saya doing?" she asked solemnly knowing the truth.

"She lives by Saki now Tenshi, and with that name she has forgotten her past and is surviving," Kurama poetically displayed.

"What do you mean 'surviving'?"

"As a human she struggles to survive, to break away from human limitations. She is suffering, and I am trying to help ease her soul into this new existence easily," he finished calmly.

"So, taking her body and making love to her human form is easing her into a human life?" Tenshi practically barked.

Kurama sat down calmly with his fresh cup of green tea. Tenshi was reacting this way only because she marked him and he was to be loyal to her. Unfortunately they lived different lives, and his demon instincts in this matter were not as concerned as her own, and she knew it too.

"Tenshi, I've told you. I live a human existence with Yoko now. I care for you…"

"But like everyone else whom you've cared for, I will be shunned as well. It's real sad hearing that from you Kurama. Isn't there anybody you can relate to enough to love?" she finished.

He was only silent to that one question, because it seemed to be nobody could be loved by him nor could any love him without getting hurt.

* * *

Saki lied asleep quietly in Kurama's bed, her breathing shallow and steady. No sounds could be heard within the room full of roses of various colors. One sound though creaked its way through the exquisite room. The window's lock began to creak faintly as an invisible force slowly unlocked it. It was like the wind outside was moving the window enough to unlock it, but whoever wanted inside grew weary of the lock.

A dark shadow materialized at the foot of her bed, a pair of blood red eyes pierced through Saki's cover to find her fragile form. She slept humbly and peacefully as the figure moved ever so slightly to her side. Strands of fire red hair escaped the hooded character with his movement.

Finally he reached where her head lied. This whole mission bothered him. Seeing this human's face brought forth memories, images of what seemed to be another life. His jagan eye opened to this displeasure as he kneeled before her.

A soothing cold voice spoke, "Saya, Wake up dear Saya."

Saki slowly awoke in a foggy state of being.

In her state she replied, "I'm okay."

A devilish smile creaked upon his face as he watched her foolish human behavior. She looked so vulnerable there as her eyes slowly opened to face him.

"Open your eyes and rise to face me," he boldly stated to her.

Her eyes bolted open, and she faced the hooded figure in a complete hypnotism. This shadow figure reached out, and slipped a pale white hand underneath her head to lift her up fully. There she sat in a haze, facing him as he unsheathed a blade.

"Who are you?" she asked in a whisper.

He remained silent as he placed the blade into her hands.

"My name is Kurowa. Remember who I am and who you once were. Remember who wielded this blade in your name," he coldly stated.

Slowly he pushed himself away before she could dare protest. His young slender hand graced a feel of her soft skin upon her face before moving away. She seemed too innocent, but behind her eyes he could clearly see the fire of his mother, Saya. Her soul was buried deep within this weak vessel, and once she awoke her powers would awake. That is what he desired most from her, the key to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

* * *

"Kurama, I can't argue with you over this," Tenshi finished with a sigh.

She leapt from the counter and approached him quietly. Kurama sat perfectly still as he looked up to her. Her clawed fingers stroked down his perfect face.

"You're attached to Saki now. I can see it clearly through your eyes. Promise me you will protect her at all costs," she pleaded.

He only nodded as he felt her tear his shirt open, exposing the mark she had given him. Tenshi leaned in and began to use her tongue along the scar. The fox spirit within him knew what she was doing as he felt her moist tongue healing the mark she had given him in their night of passion.

"Tenshi," he calmly noted.

As she finished, Kurama felt her hot tears falling onto his bare skin. He knew he had unsettled her with this event silently. She never spoke to him again as she left his home to return to her forest.

Kurama's choice may have been painful, but it was the only way to live a peaceful existence. Even Saki could be anybody that he could love.

Thinking about Saki perked his motivation to check on the young lady. So, he removed himself from the seat delicately, covered his exposed chest and shoulder, and began his short walk up the stairs. His thoughts continued to wonder until he first heard that voice. A voice of pure ice, and even though he could barely hear it, it still sent chills down his spine.

Quickly he moved through the door to find Saki sitting up. The bedroom window was unlocked and open as the curtains blew ever so lightly by the midnight breeze. The fading scent of a demon surrounded her as she held the all too familiar sword.

"Saki, are you alright?" Kurama asked as he sat next to her.

All she did was silently study the blade in her small delicate hands as if lost within the shining blade.

"Some man gave this to me. He had red hair and eyes to match. He told me to remember my past," she replied turning to him.

She asked pleadingly to him with pain in her eyes, "Do I want to remember Kurama?"

He took her in his arms as she dropped the blade into their laps. Why would they come like that? It sounded like that demon general who was slaughtering their own kind. They had sent him directly to her, and they didn't even take her, but left her with Hiei's old blade. The same blade that supposedly was left at the scene of Saya's death a year ago. It was like they wanted her to remember her life as a demon, but why?

"Kurama, who is this demon named Hiei?" she asked through his thoughts bluntly.

* * *

A pair of dark red eyes shot open at the very mention of his name on such familiar lips. It felt like a dream, but why would she ask Kurama who he was in his dream. Something was entirely wrong with his vision, because it was too real to be just a dream.

Hiei rustled the dead leaves from his small body as he finally for the first time in six months. That was when the laughter of his unborn son flooded his thoughts again. It tore him apart more every time he heard it. It puzzled him why the laughter had returned after her death. Why would the sound of his child haunt his every move to remind him of her and the child's death? Hiei needed to see Kurama now to make sure that was a dream, and hopefully get some idea to this all.

To Continue…


	4. Chapter IV: Lonely Pleasure

**I surely hope you all enjoy this coming chapter for I want to update as much as I can before finals begin. They begin next week for all you folks out there. So, I'll shall return as soon as I can. Enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter IV: Lonely Pleasure

Botan stood in Lord Koenma's chamber as she watched him, as a toddler, go over piles of paperwork. They both knew though what their real problem was. It seemed Shishio had gathered an army of demons, and they were currently crossing the River Styx to besiege Koenma's palace. No doubt Shishio's infamous general would be leading this army against the Spirit realm.

"Lord Koenma, what are we going to do?" Botan pleaded.

The small toddler only kept only kept quiet as he attempted to formulate a plan. Without a doubt this general would thoroughly destroy any in his way. Koenma had already figured who this general was, and he knew Kurama needed to know.

"Botan, tell Kurama what is happening here. Tell him about the demon general and his identity. Then go find Yusuke's ass and tell him he is rehired for us for a short time. I don't care what my father has to say, for this is a desperate situation now. I don't give damn about his honeymoon," he exclaimed to her.

She nodded quickly before the entire body of the room shook. The armies of the demons were knocking on their front door with swords and axes. Botan, a death god, did not have much time to run away to warn everybody of this impeding doom.

Quickly she created her exit flight as she watched Koenma take his teenager form. Before she could say her farewell, he had come and smacked her rear in turn causing her to fly through the window. Crashing the glass, she looked back one final time, watching Lord Koenma's palace be over run with demons. The slaughter and blood would only haunt behind her eyes as she made way for the Human realm.

* * *

Hiei found himself, like so many time before, outside Kurama's window in the now infamous tree in his mind. At first he was quite reluctant when he opened his window, because an all to familiar, but faint, scent of someone took hold of his senses.

The intoxicating smell of that woman; her faint traces teased and played with him as he leapt in and walked across the room. Then he saw what he thought he would never catch a glimpse of again. His katana blade, stained in year old blood, sat upon the night stand, along side Kurama's perfect rose. Why was it here, and how did Kurama find it?

The desperate sound of moaning roamed through the house as it found Hiei upstairs. The origins of this female moaning were downstairs, and now his curiosity needed indulgence.

Silently he left the blade and room, and made his way to the top of the stairs. The sounds of two voices could be heard from the living room. One clearly belonged to Kurama, while the other was some female he did not recognize.

"Kurama, I can't distract myself from the withdrawal. My body needs a distraction. I'm sorry," the unknown woman cried.

As Hiei walked down the stairs he heard the human boy respond, "What should I do to help Saki?"

Hiei found himself drawn by the mere mention of this woman's name. There they both were in the living room in front of Kurama's couch. Hiei watched them from the bottom of the stairs. They sat facing each other on the floor; her soft human face was what Hiei kept his gaze upon for so long. Her face was too much alike; Saya was piercing her way through that body. Something was wrong though, something was lost in her dreary eyes.

"Kurama, please distract me from all of this," she pleaded to the red haired ningen.

Hiei watched quietly as she turned herself into Kurama's lap. From the human male's expression, it seemed quite awkward for him as he slowly placed his arms down finally around her.

"Just a little bit Kurama," Saki seductively stated.

* * *

Kurama was uneasy when she moved into his lap. She had moved slowly into him, her hips gliding across the already growing bulge in his slacks. It was quite obvious that his demon nature was reacting to her demon soul buried beneath the human before him. At first he kept his hands away, keeping them above their shoulders, until their bodies slowly eased into each other.

"Just a little bit Kurama," she stated into his ear as her tongue darted out and tickled his sensitive lobe.

Her soft hands trailed up his thighs slowly. Her teasing yet pleading nature were affecting him in more ways than one. Kurama obliged by massaging her arms as a loud grasp of pleasure escaped her.

Saki felt and looked like she was in ultimate bliss with his slow ministrations. It seemed her mind was trying to accommodate for the loss of drugs. As she moaned into his attention, he could feel her petite backside move ever so slightly into him. Thus causing his eyes to roll back in ecstasy, pushing them further into this bliss.

"More just like this Kurama. It feels so good," she meowed to him as her fingers gripped into his inner thighs.

As Kurama began to lose sight of everything, a jolt of pure dark spiritual energy was blasted directly through his heart. Instantly he recognized that distinct spirit, and he was not to far off.

Kurama whispered to Saki with a kiss to her neck, "Please wait Saki. I must take care of something first."

"Don't make me wait to long," she erotically stated as she gripped the now fully noticeable bulge.

A low growl escaped him as he used all his might to pry himself from her. As soon as he left the living room, he found the black-clothed fire demon at the foot of the stairs. Quickly he grabbed Hiei and ran upstairs, going in the direction of his bedroom. Once inside, Kurama locked the door to make sure nobody would enter.

"A change in lifestyle now Kurama or is it just taste in women?" Hiei snorted.

Kurama turned to face him with an irritated expression as he replied, "What the hell do you know Hiei? Why are you here and why now?"

"Because I felt it," he replied coldly.

"You're not supposed to be here Hiei. Your place is in the Demon realm, not coming into my life."

Hiei moved over to the night stand and picked up the katana that was lying there when he first came in.

"Care to explain why my blade is here, and why I feel Saya coming from that impudent human downstairs?" his voice laced in pure ice asked.

Kurama was now cornered to explain the situation.

"Hiei, you're right about Saya," he began with a sigh.

After a few moments of awkward silence he continued, "Koenma saved her soul, and placed it within that body. She has no memories of her past life, any memories of you. She is here now, suffering from a drug withdrawal."

Hiei stepped back as his gaze averted away. It was obvious how deep his thoughts were running at this very moment.

Before Kurama could ask anything, his window shattered as a bleak soaked figure crashed at their feet. A slender form, drenched in rain, laid there in the all too familiar pink kimono with her sky blue hair.

Kurama ran to Botan's side as he gently grabbed her. She seemed only half conscious, and her kimono was stained in her blood.

She struggled through her pain to tell them, "They attacked the Spirit realm. We need Yusuke, we need anybody. Shishio's general attacked, and I barely escaped. We found out who this mysterious general is as well."

Both young males turned to her with pure curiosity as to the origins to the one figure that showed any challenge to either former detective.

"Who is it woman?" Hiei snorted.

As her eyes grew heavy she replied slowly, "His name is Kurowa, and proclaims himself the successor of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

When Botan passed out after her final statement, Hiei stumbled back at the name. It could not be possible, but it could explain the laughter of his unborn son in his mind lately. That bastard running around, tearing up Mukuro's lands, was using the identity of his child. It was like a cruel joke being played on him, and Hiei did not take jokes lightly.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked the short in stature fire apparition.

After a moment of thought he finally replied, "Kurowa, it was the name Saya and I gave our unborn child before she and he died. This impudent bastard is using his name, and dares to challenge my technique."

"Do you think it be possible that maybe Shishio did something to Kurowa as such that Koenma did to Saya?" Kurama puzzled to him.

The only reply was that of a dramatic grunt in denial to the whole idea. Kurama though would only question who this Kurowa was since he was the one who most likely visited Sake earlier tonight.

From downstairs a screeching cry was heard, that only belonging to Saki. It was a scream of pure desperation, and had both men in motion for the stairs.

To Continue…


	5. Chapter V: Master's Control

**I would like to make note of all those that have kept up with reading this story. You are the ones that keep me motivated to actually continue this story arc even though I have progressed onto other interests. I guess it is much to hard to resist the love triangel between Hiei, Saya, and Kurama. I shall answers some questions as well...**

**Kurowa is Hiei and Saya's son, and how that is possible for their son to be a grown up warrior demon after he died a year ago shall be explained in later chapters.**

**Do not worry, Hiei's will become pissed off later on when Saya becomes quite attached to her human self and Kurama...if that is the best way to say it. I haven't quite laid it out yet.**

** Finally, I find myself amazed at the plot twists if there seem to be any. I tend to get lost myself in my own mazes, but who knows, we always seem able to get out of them. Enjoy and keep me posted with any of your questions and comments! Amaya  
**

**

* * *

Chapter V: Master's Control  
**

The scream had both Hiei and Kurama moving down the stairs quickly. There she stood, surrounded by two species of demons. Both wolf demons and fire apparitions alike stood around her. Instantly blades and weapons were drawn on both sides.

"Kurama! Help me," Saki pleaded with a sob.

As the demons drew closer around her, Hiei and Kurama lashed out with their attacks to save her. It seemed the wolf demons kept together in a pack, cornering Hiei as he fought them all. Several of the fire apparitions kept Kurama on his toes with their blades. It was like he was fighting Hiei, several weaker versions of the stoic man.

Hiei on the other hand had to deal with these wolf demons that were using rose whips, claws, and daggers at him. They were able to keep him back, away from Saki and Kurama as blades and whips met and clashed. Continuously his blade would be stopped by these ignorant wolves in human form.

Saki on the other hand was being cornered as her supposedly saviors were distracted. The fire demons kept their blades drawn at her chest. Their ugly expressions of pure greed crossed them all and sent messages of lust and malice to her. A small whimper escaped her until she felt the cold blade sliding up her shirt at her side. Instantly she leapt and felt the blade's tip ever so slightly pierce her skin. It was enough to draw blood, and with her sudden movement the demons attacked her. She was easy to catch and bind down.

Her scream tore across the living room and even more so through Hiei's mind. His jagan eye burned away his bandana as it screamed for release. With the screaming jagan, Hiei made ashes out of the demons instantly with his mortal flame. His speed and power placed the worthless demons in their place, but he was already too late. Saki was already gone, but there was no way in all the realms they were going to get away with this. With that he left Kurama, who was still fighting, and kept his third eye upon the group who took the human female.

* * *

Saki had been blind folded as her body rode on the shoulder of one of the demon-like men. They were powerful, and from what Kurama told her they seemed like the real thing. She felt all too powerless in their grasp, but something deep, buried deep within, and cried out to be released to protect her. It was like she had a dark urge to place these loathsome demons in their place, but she could not place that feeling. 

Eventually they slowed down, and felt them throw her to a cold marble floor. Her arms remained tied behind her back when she felt a menacing hand gently touching her face. Light flooded and temporarily blind her, as the blind fold was released and thrown away.

Saki looked around to find herself in a large audience chamber from an ancient Japanese palace. The large opulent chamber was laced with rare demon silk, rugs made from the fur of weaker demons, and so much more was added upon the room to give its range of power.

From the hardly lit throne, a tall dark figure approached Saki's vulnerable form. As the lightly burning candles illuminated the male form, she found his body adorned with jewels and gold alike, as silver chains reverberated together in swift motion. His footsteps would meet upon the marble floor with a thunderous clash. As he met her fully, his hair of the darkest blue swayed in the light breeze; his piercing red eyes tearing away at her very core.

"Our guest has finally arrived. My child, rise and face me as you once were," he commanded with his stern and cold voice.

His voice alone had an affect upon her like no other as it seemed to move her like a marionette upon puppet strings. Its haunting texture tore at her soul as it felt like she wanted to cry out in bleak terror.

"Who are you?" she finally mustered as she stood there facing up to him.

Gently his firm hand caressed her face as he replied, "I am the lord of the Demon realm, Shishio. What you truly question is your name. I can hear it calling in your soul Saya."

"Saya," she ended, her eyes locked in haze with his own.

Saki was lost in his eyes, her frail human form easily manipulated now by Shishio. He pulled her into his arms, his clawed fingers methodically trickling up and down her back.

"You must be ready for our other oncoming guest. Greet him nicely, and give him what he desires."

Shishio was now stroking through her hair as she nodded silently. He smirked at her willingness, because Saya screamed to be released to seek blood and revenge. A hand of his disappeared beneath her pajama top as he examined her human form thoroughly; even though she felt weak, her skin was soft and beautiful beneath his touch. Shishio felt he was getting to much enjoyment from torturing her locked away demon soul within. Saya screamed to tear his body apart not only for this, even though what he was doing was reason enough, but simply everything he had done to her family line.

"My most beautiful granddaughter," he whispered coldly as he tossed her hazy form to two wolf warriors.

"Take her to her chamber, and prepare her for our guest," he ordered them.

Quickly they turned and made way with the preparations.

"What is the purpose of this whole charade? Why not wake her soul through your connection to her?" came Kurowa's voice from the grand entrance.

Shishio turned in reply with a smirk laced across his face.

"To have my key to the Underworld and to make you heir of the darkness flame, your dear mother and father must meet. Hiei Jaganashi is the key and Saya's soul is the gatekeeper. Of course, it wouldn't be as fun if I was doing all the work. This will only add more fun to the dramatic finish when the time comes."

In turn Shishio returned to his throne with an all knowing expression. With the Spirit realm now in his grasp he had nothing to fear. His younger brother, Enma, would dare not stop him since he now held his son captive.

Kurowa kept his place as he spoke, "Shall I greet our new guest?"

"No, allow him to continue writhing in his chaotic thoughts. If he looks to you, he will find peace with his blade. We shall wait for that dramatic event in coming time."

* * *

Hiei tore his way through the hordes of various demons as their blood painted his face. Soon he found himself at the footsteps of a grand palace. He could feel Saki within this palace, and quickly entered to find her. Before him, in the grand hallway, an army of two hundred wolf demons waited as he shook his blade clean of the fresh dripping blood. 

"You best move now or face oblivion," he threatened coldly.

With his threat he made his death defying moves upon the army. None of the warriors seemed to take him seriously enough in words or in battle. They surrounded him completely as they all smirked to him.

"Indeed, you all shall meet your demise," he stated boldly.

With a clash of blades, Hiei continued his onslaught of carnage with no mercy what so ever. He would take heads and limbs if it only brings him closer to his goal. Quickly he made blood and flesh particles of his enemies, and continued his way to Saki. Her aura led his jagan eye and him to a large opulent bed chamber.

There she laid, dressed in hardly anything except a silk robe. She lied asleep, her hands tied to the bed post tightly. It was like she was purposely placed there, in that position for him to find.

Quickly he approached her and slit away her bondages easily. Her body fell limp upon the bed as she continued to lie unconscious. Hiei kept his place, sitting along the edge of the bed as he sheathed his blade.

He closely watched her human features. So strange, how she closely reflected that woman he let fall a year ago to her doom. There was much more frailty though in this female. Her arms bruised from her drug abuse, and her frail body and hair from her lack of care.

"Is that you? Are you the one he called Hiei?" her voice came, shattering his distracting thoughts.

When his eyes returned to her face, they were met with a pair of striking human eyes. The fire beneath them belonged to only one woman, the only person whom he shared a bed with in his entire existence.

"Hn," was his only reply to her.

Slowly she sat to face him as a hand reached out and grasped hold of his arm. Hiei never flinched nor tore away from her, because he felt her energy pout into him.

"If you came to save me, then do so now. There's no real danger here, and I need you to save me Hiei," her voice danced.

"We're leaving," he stoically noted.

It seemed she would have none of that as she pushed him back, and had him on the bed upon his back. Hiei didn't do anything to this change for some strange reason. He watched her straddle him graciously, and all he did was keep quiet.

"Hiei, let me live again. Show me what we once were together. I feel these emotions with you, but I can't remember them."

Her voice broke through his thoughts as he watched her body move into his own more so. Almost instantly his mask fell against her as he realized she was trapped within, the woman he denied true attachment to a year ago. She was there, and she was calling to him to save her.

He sat up quickly as his arms grasped her hips. There was without a doubt, Saya was here in his arms in a human body. Suddenly his body came alive with her here again. She was the one that called out, and woke him fro his deep slumber.

A loud gasp escaped her tender pink lips, full of life and spirit. Quickly he silenced her by stealing her lips with his own in a feverish kiss. All the while his hands gripped onto her hips more so. Feeling her push into the hold only reflected upon the desire they both shared. This time there was no dragon of darkness controlling them. They were surely free from care to enjoy what they were denied so many times before.

She released their pleasurable kiss and pleaded, "Don't stop Hiei. I need this, and you want this too."

With her final plea he threw her to the bed as he stood from her. When he turned to face her, his jagan eye was enflamed with power and desire. The figure lying upon the bed, her imperfections were intoxicating. A year had gone by, and those old flames of desire burned again.

"Hn," was his only reply to all of this.

* * *

Kurama quickly made his way across town. He had called Shizuru to take care of Botan as he left. There was no way they could get a hold of Yusuke in time, and that explained why he made his way to the Demon realm now. With Hiei chasing after Saki, and Shishio and Kurowa there too, it was indeed unsafe. 

Something was coming together, and Shishio had a plan for Hiei, Saki, and Kurowa. He figured it had to do with their connections to each other and the power involved between them all.

To Continue…


	6. Chapter VI: Capture of the Trickster

**I give thanks to all those that have been patient. Enjoy as I go off to my brother's surgery. Review and enjoy it for me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI: Capture of the Trickster**

Hiei stood in the room with Saki upon the bed. The temptation to release that hold upon them both was apparent, but he knew that this was no time for selfish desires.

Quickly he turned and grabbed her harshly by the arm and lifted her to meet him face to face. He would force her to gain control again of her human form even it be Saya still locked away in a sleep.

"You will not give into the demands of a demon. Stand strong and never doubt your own abilities to fight temptation," he commanded to her.

For only a moment he stared down at her, his piercing gaze burning into hers. He would have none of this control that was holding onto her human frailty. Quickly he grabbed her and began to turn to lead her out when her soft voice pierced his thoughts.

"I understand, and I only wish to help. Forgive my lack of strength. I need to find Kurama," she pleaded.

Kurama had found his way to a grand palace, a palace now laced with dead bodies. No doubt it was the work of his fellow companion, and his need to be the rescuer. Quickly he made haste into the courtyard of the estate to come face to face with an eerie figure. The aura of the man before him was old and powerful, as if he had seen the coming of ages in the Demon realm. His long hair and narcissist posture only emphasized that of a king, a man of great power and demand.

"Who dares to follow in the footsteps of a traitor in my palace? A human I see before my eyes, a human with a demon soul. How amusing I find this to be. What brings you here my young man?" the lord asked with an almost poison laced voice.

Instantly the young human boy had his trademark Rose Whip out and ready as he continued to eye the powerful demon. He knew fully well that this man had no intention listening to his request, because this man only desired conquest and power. There was no peace in his eyes, only hatred and greed.

A smile danced across the lord's face as he introduced himself, "You enter the palace of Lord Shishio my handsome young man. Surely you should show respect to me with at least a courteous bow…Youko Kurama."

A stunned expression grasped Kurama's mind in a flash as he was surely surprised at how this man could know his true identity. No doubt this lord Shishio lived up to his legend in the Demon realm as the former great noble ruler of all the lands within. Legends and myths were all he was now to the fox demon within, but he knew not to be fooled by it any longer.

"I demand to know where my companions are. Those of who are Hiei and Saki," Kurama demanded coldly.

Silently the more powerful demon stood with nothing but his arms crossed and a deathly smirk upon his face. It seemed that was the response given to the human as several guards of various lower class demons surrounded him.

Surely with the smile now across Kurama's face, the lord knew better then to test him with such trifle challenges. His attention began to look around at the various new targets for his rose whip until his gaze came across a most unique figure in the crowd. The tattoo scars across one side of his face, the long red hair, and the piercing eyes only held power and a darker nature. The power behind his eyes was a maleficent nature, but there was some kind of light that kept an appearance of innocence to his face. It was as if he was placed in his position by force, with no will on his side.

From the appearance of the long red hair, markings, and young stature, Kurama concluded this was this general that so many demons had fallen in battle to. This was the young man, standing before him alive, the boy who died a year ago with his mother. Questions swindled in his mind trying to find fathomable answers to his presence, but he could have guessed it was the doing of Shishio.

"Ah, the human with the fox demon spirit has arrived. We've been awaiting your arrival as well Kurama," the sweet voice of the red haired demon spoke.

Then it happened all too quickly, the touch and feel of another's grasp around his neck as the fingers closed around his petite form. His eyes shot to the figure behind him to find Shishio there with a wide grin across his face as he held onto Kurama's life by a thread through his fingers.

"You should watch your surroundings entirely my wonderfully attractive boy. You never know what could slither its way behind you and take hold of your existence," he seethed with poison.

Kurama felt his body suddenly freeze with a fear he could not explain. It was like the very aura of this demon was ensuing fear into him. A fear that was so fierce that it caused him to drop his weapon, his eyes being the only part of him that could move now.

He felt Shishio's other hand slither its way around his effeminate form as it took hold and pulled him into his own form. Chills of pure of fear ran up his spine along with another emotion. An emotion Shishio, as powerful as he was, would know and exploit to his advantage.

"I can feel your inner demon soul crying out in curiosity as to what my power can do. You only derive a plan once you feel the pain and power of your opponent. Truly the nature of a trickster, the power of the fox, and I will surely exploit that nature to my pleasurable desire. For I am not bound by limitations of man or woman, human or demon, and surely not pain or pleasure, because they are all the same to me in the end; servants groveling at my feet," Shishio whispered eloquently into Kurama's ear.

Hiei emerged from the room into the courtyard with Saki in hand to find a whole new horde of guards surrounding what seemed to be the leader. Within the grasp of the tall demon in the center was none other then Kurama. Just like his nature to be caught by the enemy to derive some tactic to defeat them. Hiei knew there was no time to deal with such trivial matters as he instantly drew upon his power of mortal flame to lash out at the weaker demons. Instantly they were all incinerated on his side of the demon leader.

As he walked up to the leader, whose attention was to Hiei, he eyed the other mysterious figure with blood red hair with his third eye.

"Ah, Hiei Jaganashi, you seemed to of failed at your task. You were suppose to finish her awakening, but instead broke the spell upon her. How shameful of you my precious fire apparition," spoke the egotistical man holding Kurama.

Saki screamed from behind, "Kurama!"

Quickly her screaming was drowned out by the laughter of the man before them both.

The nameless man continued, "Allow me to introduce myself Hiei. My name is Lord Shishio, and that dear lady you are holding by the hand happens to be my granddaughter. I only had her here for her safety."

"Hn," Hiei snorted.

"I find it hard to believe you were keeping her _hostage_ for her safety _Lord_ Shishio," he sarcastically continued.

A small chuckle emerged as Hiei watched the demon lord's grasp upon Kurama's neck tighten. This was going too far, and the last thing Hiei needed was Kurama dying on him when he was still useful.

"Then let us have an exchange for now Hiei. You may leave unharmed until I make way to wherever you go, and I shall keep hold of your dearest friend Kurama here," Shishio offered.

From Hiei's third eye he watched as the red haired young man came ever so slightly closer. This instantly had Hiei on alert and blade drawn at him. His demeanor spoke that of a man threatening to spill blood if the boy dared to step one more towards his way. The response he got in return from his eyes was that of a challenge to him and his threat. Hiei was a bit taken back at this foolish boy's attempt at wanting to take him on.

"Ah yes, that is the great general you all might have been hearing from. His nature is as cold and as deadly as you Hiei. You might say he takes after you, and almost looks up to your reputation. That is the reputation you had before you joined Urameshi. Allow me to introduce my other prodigy in blood, my great grandson Kurowa."

The mere mention of the name and title had Hiei in total shock. So his thoughts were true, and this boy before him was his son. The same son that died a year ago within Saya, the woman locked away in the human body behind him. It was like the entire life he created and had within that short time a year ago was flooding back, taking over every sense in his body.

He watched in stunned motion as Kurowa bowed to him graciously and spoke softly, "A pleasure to meet the man who is given the title of father from me. Indeed Lord Shishio does speak the truth. My creation was by a mere miracle by his hands alone, giving me a new life and restoring my soul."

The only thing to break Hiei's trance was that of Saki's tightening hold upon his arm. Her plea through her physical contact surely showed this was all to throw Hiei off enough so that they could capture them all. Quickly he turned back to Shishio with his blade still drawn to Kurowa.

"Hand over Kurama now or dare to face the consequences," he threatened.

Already though the aura coming from Shishio proved that Hiei alone, with the black dragon, was no match for him. This demon was old and powerful, with abilities far beyond the young fire apparition's.

"Leave Hiei…take lady Saki…and go, for her protection…comes first," Kurama tried to plea to him through short breaths.

Mentally he bit his tongue at the situation for he knew that Kurama was right. Their target in the end was Saki, and Kurama knew what came first. Even though Hiei desired to save him, he had to get Saki out of here fast before anything else elevates to putting her in some real danger.

_Damn you fox for putting me in this situation_, he thought to himself as he quickly sheathed his blade. In the blink of an eye he had Saki over his shoulders and he was already at the front gates of the palace. Leaving Kurama behind, he made his way across the plains of Makai. The safest place he could think of that might still be around was that of Mukuro's palace.

Kurama watched through blurry vision Hiei and Saki leave the palace without being attacked. It seemed Shishio was going to save their capture for later. He felt Shishio loosen his grip upon his neck, his hold still tight around his waist. Kurowa left with so much as a fleeting expression towards Kurama as he left the courtyard with the rest of the demons that were left.

"It seems your dear companion left you to my care Kurama," Shishio began as he turned the human around to face him in a lock.

Kurama replied back calmly, "He did what was necessary for the safety for them both. They are both targets to you because of the power they possess. They are both keepers to the secrets of the darkness technique, the only power that defeated you last time."

A sharp pain jolted through his body as Shishio took a fist full of his hair and pulled down. Kurama's head tilted back as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Those two are nothing but tools to pass that cursed power to their unnaturally born son. Once he possesses it, and they are dead nothing can stop me. For their dearest child is mine for the control, and soon that dragon will be too and so shall you my dearest Kurama."

He felt Shishio's elegant form lean in as his cold succulent lips pressed firmly down upon Kurama's neck. A rush of energy soaked his skin in the very spot Shishio laced his touch upon, a power that was quickly awakening the fox spirit within.

"To take hold of your form I must make contact with that lovely fox within, but not before I have what I want out of your pretty form here Kurama," he spoke coldly as his other hand touched the soft skin of his face.

Shishio continued, "I take pleasure in my victims. I had once with tearing apart two lovers, one being the future grand mother of Saya. That cursed wolf queen fell in love with some troublesome wolf boy whose confidence in defeating me had him destroyed. Later, I eventually broke apart Saya's mother's soul. Ama was such a fragile child at birth and continued to be until she gathered the strength to put me into a deep hibernation. My proudest moment, a prodigy of mine, a simple slave, removing me from my throne. Now I have my most powerful prodigy, Kurowa, doing my bidding. Soon he will have the power to unlock the Netherworld and I will finish off Ama for her treachery by tearing apart her soul. Then I will tear my way into the Human realm and take what is rightfully mine."

"You will do no such thing," Kurama struggled.

A smile emerged from Shishio's narcissist face as he finished, "Continue to struggle. It will only make the time pass by slower and the pleasure ten times the more enjoyable for me and maybe for you Youko Kurama."

With that Shishio forcefully grasped Kurama by the chin and took hold of his lips with his own. Kurama tried all that he could to fight off the attack of energy pouring from the kiss. This power only drew the curiosity of his demon nature more so, and it sickened him that Shishio was twisting his own nature to his advantage. The feel of the demon lord's hand harshly coursing down his clothed body was revolting, but his demon nature wanted to know the limits of this event. Would his body hold out long enough to avoid being taken control?

Finished with what seemed to be a forced examination, Kurama was thrown to the ground with a drip of blood upon his lips. It seemed through the entire two minute event Shishio had bitten down to taste his blood.

He now lay upon the floor before the demon conqueror like a helpless canine, and he could do nothing to escape as a several guards emerged before them.

"Clean him up and dress him simpler, and try to remove the stench of his realm from him. Once that is finished you may place him in my room shackled up. I wish not to lose my new toy before I finish preparing him for his first outing," Shishio evilly commanded.

Kurama watched as the elder effeminate man turned and walked away as he felt himself be lifted and taken in the other direction. Surely he did not like the sound of the demon's command, and only hoped for a plan to formulate itself in a short time before those events.

To Continue…


	7. Chapter VII: Questioning

**Quite sorry this took so long. All summer I began working for living and working on an original fiction. I finally decided to return and continue on with what began so long ago. A finish is in the horizon, and I only hope you enjoy the next step.**

**Lucias **

**

* * *

Chapter VII: Questioning**

It felt like a blinding wind passed by her as she rode upon the black-clad man. The light of the day began to fade as black clouds emerged and engulfed the very sky she tried to keep watch over. As their speed continued at the steady fast pace she tried to fathom a question to him.

She screamed over the passing wind to him, "Where are we going?"

There was no response from the dark fellow that carried her. This was beginning to annoy something within her, to not be listened to. Her nerves were shot as everyone around her kept acknowledging her as a person named Saya, apparently her dead son was that charming young man with the markings and red hair at the palace, and the man that had Kurama now was her grandfather. It made absolutely no sense to her how this all pieced together, and all she wanted were these pieces to come together for her. Vaguely these people felt familiar, especially the one before her who carried her away from danger.

Finally she felt his speed slow as the entire surrounding environment consisted of the stench of death and decay of rotting bones. Saki felt the man toss her gently to the ground, and found her rear now in tingly pain as she fell straight upon it.

"Hey! Do you have any gentlemen manners?" she retorted to his hostility.

No answer came from the red-eyed demon. Not only did he not have manners, he had been as cold as ice within those eyes. She only felt a cold stare from him before his sight returned to that of which was behind her. Saki followed his train of sight to find what seemed to be a building made of a giant beetle or something. Lighting and thunder crashed all around in the distance as no sunlight could be seen in all four directions.

"Why are we here?" she whimpered.

Finally that voice she faintly noticed before she now heard fully and alone, "To protect you from Shishio."

Slowly she rose to face him as she quickly cleaned her rear of any dirt that was apparent. Through the course of events it seemed this man named Hiei was doing as he was asked from Kurama. It seemed they were friends and were associated with each other, but that red-haired young man in the palace spoke of Hiei too. Was it possible that Hiei was working for them, and wanted to only fool Kurama?

"Do you work for them, the ones that took away Kurama?" she curiously asked.

From the shock that only ran across his face for a split second, it seemed Saki had offended him greatly.

He replied coldly with a bitter taste, "Do not ever intertwine me with those low lives. I have no such association with such pointless beings."

Saki crossed her arms as she exasperated a breath of irritation. Her patience was wearing thin with the half pint demon. It was like she was dealing with some young boy who was fighting hard to be an adult, but appearances as they say can be deceiving.

"Well, I want to go back and save Kurama. We can't leave him in their clutches," she demanded.

The Hiei fellow never responded, as he only began walking towards the huge bug palace. It seemed like he wanted nothing to do with the person that saved her life from the gutter streets of Tokyo.

Quickly she followed and continued spouting, "Isn't he your friend? Why not go after him and save him? We can't just leave him with them. I know you've got power, or are you just a coward?"

She thought maybe, with a smirk danced across her inner self's face; she could convince him to go back by hurting his pride. He seemed like one of those crafty types that would jump to do something if their pride was on the line.

Once again she gained no response as they came up to the main entrance of the disfigured building. In her mind she was entirely disgusted with the place, but she never said anything out loud as she struggled to convince the demon to go back.

* * *

Hiei continued to ignore the ridiculous reasoning behind Saki's persistence to go back to the palace. For one thing in his condition he would be no match against both Kurowa and Shishio. He needed to find Yusuke, but with the Human realm pretty much closed off to any as a last will of power from Koenma; Hiei was pretty much on his own. Of course his other reason was to keep Saki safe. Both of those demons had intentions of awakening Saya's soul most likely to draw her to their side. 

Closely she followed behind like some inept child as he led her to the main audience chamber of Mukuro's palace. Most of Mukuro's territory had been taken over from he could already hear on the whispered breaths of her warriors as they had passed in the halls. The aura and emotion he could feel as he walked into the chamber from her was that of loss and defeat.

Once Saki and he were within Mukuro's presence he stopped Saki from coming any closer as he continued to approach the half machine and half organic being.

"Hiei, why have you brought her? You know the consequences of her presence as I do. This will only bring Shishio's forces down upon us twice fold if not more. So, why have you allowed your own emotions from a year ago influence you in this decision? Do not tell me otherwise, because I feel your inner self."

The fire apparition never replied and kept his silence as he shot a quick glance back to the human Saki. From her shameful expression she could hear all that Mukuro had to say to him, and like a typical human she was already blaming herself for the problems.

"She needs to leave Hiei. Not only for the danger will she surely bring here within the next day, but the simple fact that she is human. My minions will see her as prize for their moral of keeping up a fight, and I'd rather not see blood spilt within my own palace over such a pathetic thing. Already her soul and being has taken grasp of my best warrior, the one I sought as being on the same level of manner with myself."

This alone grasped Hiei's thoughts to comment, "Do not let jealousy stand in the way of your own judgment Mukuro. I protect her under the reasoning that without me she could end up in the enemy's hands and open up doorways to more pathways of destruction."

With his final word he turned and made a mental note to himself and to her that he would leave tomorrow morning with the human. They would place no more of burden upon her men and herself if she truly felt that to be of merit.

As he took hold of Saki's arm by force he left the audience chamber, taking her to his room. With the day she has had her human frail body would need some time of recovery.

Mukuro sighed after they left and only said a few words to her alone out loud, "My jealousy is only born from the ignorance you execute with your love and devotion to the soul within that human."

* * *

They both stood silently within his barren room. There only lied a bed with a blank and a pillow Hiei never used for he used his window or the tree outside it for a place to hibernate. He found the idea of a bed pointless, but tonight it would most likely be used for her since her human body was use to one for sleeping. 

"Tomorrow we leave," he commented quickly as he turned and pointed to the bed.

Saki placed her hands on her hips as she responded, "What great manners and gratitude you offer with the bed for sleeping. Now why do we have to leave tomorrow? Are we going after Kurama?"

"Forget any ideas of going after Kurama. If he is to find freedom, he will do so on his own for now. He is more resourceful then you think. Now lie down and regain your strength."

With her temper flaring she threw herself into a sitting position upon the bed and crossed her arms. Her very aura was burning with a desire and anger, and Hiei's jagan eye could feel every ounce of it. Saya was burning through her human restrictions, and she was responding most unkindly to his behavior.

"I hate you," Saki lightly made note of to him.

Hearing those words sent a chill and a pain to his heart, something he never quite felt before. It was like Saya was saying it in total agreement with her body at that very moment. Having to feel her within was only eating him away now and he needed to leave the human alone. It would be the only way to keep Saya from awakening with a need to tear his heart out in frustration.

With her words and demeanor he went for the window ready to leap to the nearest tree.

* * *

Kurama slowly awoke to the sound of his wrists in metal shackles ring together as they held him to a most elegant bed. His grogginess slowly faded as he came around to a scene of pure imagination. 

A room of the utmost exquisite wealth to adorn its walls and furnishings, with ancient carvings and paintings of Makai laced across the walls. The bed itself was the highest quality that would befit only those of highest orders of royalty. It was beyond Kurama how once could muster such luxury and notation in such a short time. This Shishio lord had power that must have extended across many for many years now.

Finally Kurama took the time to look up to find his body clothed in the softest silk and linen. He was dressed to please who ever owned this room, and to be another prize among the many already in the room.

The powerful yet soft footsteps of a lone figure sounded in the hallway outside the room as they grew louder with each stride. Finally the doors to the room fluttered open at the very wind Shishio created with his passing movement as he now stood before the room in nothing but simple attire of a royal leader.

"Ah, they did well to clean up my precious prize. I am pleased with your lack of resistance when with them, but I do request you do not hold such behavior with me. I would adore witnessing the resistance of the fox spirit within. I am sure he will react the same way his fellow canine brother, the wolf, did, resisting to bitter end with the last drop of blood."

The demon conqueror entered the room like a feather in his narcissist nature as the door shut behind him with a sound of a lock closing. A knot was caught in Kurama's throat as he could not muster any response to the power Shishio exuded through his walk alone. It was like his demon nature wanted him to keep quiet to quench its curiosity to better understand his enemy through the means of torture.

"A restless soul is calling out I hear," Shishio commented upon him as he walked to the side of the luxurious bed.

"Nothing more then imagination. No such interest can be felt through my senses. The knowledge to know my enemy is far more important to me," Kurama attempted to retort in similar confidence.

"You fail to impress me kitsune spirit through the means of your lies."

The demon lord sat upon the bed elegantly along side Kurama, who continued to show no resistance to the chains that bound him.

"Through these painful means my dearest Kurama you will become my slave and serve the greater good of the Demon realm by bringing me Hiei and Saki," Shishio began as his delicate hand slid along Kurama frontal upon the silk shirt.

A chill ran up his spine as he felt every little touch the demon gave him as he asked, "Why do you want them so badly?"

A smirk formed across the elder demon's face as he responded, "To finalize the right of power to their child. I only need you fire companion's power to awaken Saya and the rest shall fall into place. With their deaths a new age of tyranny shall be born for all realms and no one this time shall stand in my way."

In a fleeting moment Kurama's attire upon his chest was shredded in open so that any before him could bear witness to his soft young barren human chest. Delicately Shishio ran his slender fingers across his chest, feeling the tender flesh.

"Such beauty can be found in the tender flesh of a mortal. The frailty and short life span is so exquisite. Don't you think Kurama?"

The demon lord removed his hand for but only a moment as he moved his fingers to his lips. Slowly he allowed Kurama witness as he so seductively doused his fingers with his saliva. It only puzzled what the demon had in mind next, but it surely was not leading to good things. From his demon knowledge, Shishio was a demon who could use his saliva to control others, but how he did Kurama did not know.

Slowly the narcissist demon made contact with Kurama's pale white skin with his saliva doused fingers. The brisk coldness and dampness of his fingers dancing across Kurama's chest sent chills down the human's entire body. The chills quickly ended when the piercing pain of Shishio's claws taking grasp of the tender flesh and muscle. Blood spilt quickly, trickling down Kurama's chest as a loud cry came from his tender lips. The pain only intensified as the elder demon wreaked his pleasurable habits upon the human form of Kurama.

In the distance of the dreary lands, the screams of a young man could be heard; a crying plea of help and desire.

* * *

"Wait, don't go Hiei," her voice reached out as her hand had grabbed his arm in the window. 

A quiet expression reached her as he peered back to her and her grasp.

"Woman, release me if you know what is good for you," he commanded with a cold vice grip.

Saya only shook her head in disagreement as she only pulled him back towards her. It was as if they both wanted to discover the mystery behind the very reasoning of her stopping him.

"You can't just leave me alone Hiei. No matter how close you maybe, they can still peer within and take grasp of whom or what I am. Please, don't leave me in their clutches again," her vacant cry pleaded.

Hiei eyed her silently as he reluctantly rejoined her within the abandoned room. No desire, no need to want her over came him this time. An aura around them protected them from the powers of those against them as he faced her coldly.

"I only question Hiei. Tell me this truth. This truth of a woman that I am supposedly is to be. You know the truth, and I want you to tell me now."

To Continue…


	8. Chapter VIII: Fragile Hope

**Well, a random former love of anime makes an appearance. Its like three in the morning when I finally decided to update this and that is why they showed up. I hope you get a laugh out of it as much as I did. None the less it has inspired me to actually continue this story arc once this one finishes with a crossover. Whoo! If you figure who it is...that is the show I plan to do so. And one other...smirks For sheer fun. **

**Enjoy and thank you bows for your patience! College and marriage has dragged me away from my love. I sure hope I can continue again. **

**Chapter 8: Fragile Hope**

"Who am I to you? I just want to know in your words," Saki continued to ask with an expression of determination.

It was unavoidable at this point to keep from her the truth. Her mind had already fabricated and found the lost memories of her previous life. They only had to reorganize and be recognized by her again. It was a truth as well that continued to plague him to the very core. It was unsettling to find himself moved and disturbed the raging emotions of despair and desperation. This was not like Hiei to give into the situations, but they both needed to hear their tales again. Slowly Hiei fell back against the window, his entire body falling down to the floor in a silent slide. His eyes gazing off into the shadows as his entire face held a hollow expression.

Saki followed with concern bathed across her face as she attempted to reach out to him. Hiei could feel her concern through his Jagan eye, a feeling he wanted all for himself yet throw away as some fickle human emotion. Even though his mind was in conflict his hands reached out for her. Quickly he made her his by holding her tightly in his arms in this desperate moment. Hiei was vulnerable like never before, and it was all for this woman that he refused to acknowledge.

So he began, "The truth. You once were a demon, a demon that carried a dark curse. Your true name was and is Saya, a daughter of Amatera and niece to Lord Yama. You sacrificed your life and soul to keep the very power that Shishio wants locked away."

A silence rang as his hold kept itself in perfection before she spoke softly again.

"Who am I to you?"

This time the question thoroughly tugged at his consciousness. Here before her torn between this unforeseen emotion for her and the fact that she was only human now. They were now of different realms yet so close to each other that it was painful misery. At the very least he could finally answer her truthfully.

"To me, you were the one woman I conceived to having an ounce of emotion of affection. The woman that carried my child and shared my burdens," he answered coldly.

As he sat there holding Saki, he could feel her hands reach around as she held him now to herself. Her body shook beneath him, a terrified feeling coursing through her veins.

The seconds became silent minutes within the room that continued to shrink to feeling. Hiei could not fathom words to the liking of the silence.

Finally he felt her speak with her body, as she nestled herself deeper into him as if to find warmth. Her smell reflecting the dying soul within, her scent, the fragrance of jasmine.

"Hiei, I want to know something," she began, her voice seeping with a new aura.

He kept his silence in acknowledgement, awaiting her question.

"Why did you let me go? Why didn't you save me?"

Once again this clenching hand took hold of him, squeezing him of his very life taking pressure again. The nightmare of letting her hand go from a year ago still plagued him today, and this question only surfaced the images to his consciousness now.

Finally he felt her loosen her grip as pushed him to face her. Saki's face was clearly reflecting the pain on the other side of her eyes. It was impossible for Hiei to save her from the pain of remembering him and the duty she had to bear as he let go a year ago.

Hiei knew he couldn't answer a question that had such a painful end.

Then it seemed she accepted his silence as answer, "You don't have to answer. I understand through your silence why and I accept it. I can hear through your heartbeat the sound of your convictions."

There silence prolonged further before a wind decided to take flight around them, seeping from the small windows up high near the ceiling of the adorning bedroom. This ever lasting wind danced around them in forgotten trance as Saki looked up into his dark red eyes for comfort. In those glowing orbs she found none, but she saw his content in the mere touching of their bodies in this cold embrace.

After their awkward silence she stepped back brushing her off with a small smile.

"I'll go to sleep now. I'll need my energy tomorrow for whatever shall come," simply put as she moved to the bed.

The night grew on as Hiei disappeared to the wilderness outside her window.

* * *

In the darkest night a lone form slowly moved in silence as to avoid being found by the shadows. They were the ones that continued to follow to catch his beaten body and soul to return to their maker. Kurama barely escaped after the long night of torture that Shishio has placed upon him. He could only hope that his cry could be heard to Hiei.

All he could do was walk on barely clothed in what was left of the luxurious outfit from hours before. Bruises and deep gashes bathed his body as his walk only grew slower into a limp. As he held his dislocated arm he fell to his knees from exhaustion finally in the cold dark forest. The world around him swirled with nothing but the trees and the hollow echoes of the night. Loneliness settled in as blackness took his mind not realizing what danger his body and spirit were in now.

* * *

Koenma sat alone in his high chamber awaiting any sort of change in the situation. Nothing, there had been nothing for days now. His father's defense force had no chance to seal any portal that could be opened in a matter of hours by Shishio. For the young toddler he could not fathom why his uncle was waiting.

"Are you gathering more forces or are you so bent on devastating the peace of the Demon realm to the point that it will never return?" he asked himself as if hoping for an answer.

The prince of the spirit realm had no noticed the presence now coming forth into his lonely room as he just stared at unmarked paperwork.

"Lord Koenma, someone from the Human realm has demanded your presence now. He will not refuse your denial," Botan noted in her melancholy tone.

As soon as she finished a stern yet elegant pair of steps only announced themselves as they silently walked past the retreating Botan. The very aura of the person could not have originated from Human realm; the scent of demon was all around the room now.

He had to have hope as he finally looked up, "Yusuke?"

Far from the former delinquent detective stood before him. The aura was that of high stature, mistaking how old the demon was before him. The figure was slender hidden behind ceremonial garbs of a forgotten time in Japanese history. Long silver strands of the velvet feel merely swayed slowly as they stood now before the toddler. The defining piece of course was those eyes and the mark upon the forehead of the more then well known demon.

"Guardian of the Inugami," was all he could muster in the brief moment he had.

He stood there silently for those moments leaving Koenma with the feeling that the crescent moon mark on his forehead would suddenly attack him.

"I assume my father requested your presence in helping me find a solution. Since Yusuke is no longer employed to us we can't technically rely on him. He is though our secret bullet that I'm sure Shishio hasn't taken into account."

Koenma's state of mind suddenly fell onto the table before the elder dog demon who remained stoic in his stance. For several minutes he just continued on as if he felt like an inferior being displaying his failure to handle the situation better. Once he finally settled back down it seemed the guardian would speak.

"As requested I've come with the aid to keep at bay this threat."

The toddler heard the stories from his father. This elder demon before him was allowed to remain in the Human realm under the condition being a folklore legend guardian for a Japanese warrior family. His own father was a conquering demon prior to the warring states and was constantly keeping those of Demon realm at bay for his own purposes. Even Raizen had challenged the great dog lord and faced a swell beating as legend had it.

Now the heir to what was left stood before him like a true son. At times Koenma wondered why his father had enough faith to allow him this job. Compared to someone like the fair haired demon before him he was nothing.

"What sort of aid have you brought?" he asked in defeat.

He turned away from Koenma as if offended in silence to the idiotic question. Then he heard it. The sound of a quick paced human whose teenager rebellion would never end even in his later years of his life.

As the elder demon left the room, his business finished the black haired former detective in his casual attire with an irritated expression walked in. As he approached the toddler his expression only grew more serious as he stopped at the edge of the table where Koenma leaned over to look closer.

In a swift motion Yusuke Urameshi had the toddler in a tight hold by the collar.

"Where the hell is Hiei and Kurama? I never remembered giving them permission to have all the fun."

To Continue…


End file.
